Panda Hero
by Mitzia
Summary: A song fic series inspired by GUMI's Panda Hero. People are cursed with spirits and Penny Hiroson has the Panda Hero as her spirit. She gets taken to a beautiful mansion and has to find the others who are cursed as well. T for violence and language.
1. Panda Hero

I live in a castle with all of my friends by my side every single day. Sadness doesn't exist and loss something no one knows about. I wish I told the truth when I say this.

My dreams sometimes add to the pain of my life. Sunlight slowly made its way through the holes in the roof from last night's storm. I rubbed my eyes which were wet. I couldn't tell if it was from the rain or my tears. The shack I live in on the outskirts of my town was drenched and my books and clothes were soaked. I sighed and took my clothes outside to hang in a damp tree. It's usually windy after storms. I looked around and it was still dark outside. I could see the scrap wood and lead pipes on the ground. I took a lead pipe and started hitting my clothes so the water would come out faster. The sun started coming out more and it looked about 7:00. I took my long black skirt and long sleeved shirt and put them on. I grabbed my wet books and stuffed them into a bag and ran to my pink and rusty scooter.

I rode through the town and saw my so called neighbors injecting something into their arms and throwing the empty needles on a dartboard. This was a normal occurrence. There was a hand sewn glove on a pole for us to know where the center of the neighborhood was in case we needed a meeting that rarely ever occurs. Young children were playing games when they couldn't afford to go to school. "Hey, did you hear the Panda Hero was in town last night?" one boy said. I stomped my left foot on the ground to stop the scooter to listen. "Yeah, I heard she saved an old woman from falling off a really tall building, but they never found the guy who was about to throw her off," a girl said. I sighed and continued riding to school. "The Panda Hero has gotten quite popular lately. And I thought things were bad here," I said to myself. I continued to ride until I got to a steep hill. I got off and walked up the hill.

Everyone stared at me in my torn and wet clothes. Ignoring the stares got harder every day. I closed my eyes and bumped into something.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said bowing my head. Once I got up, my face turned red when I saw him, Brandon Carson. "Who the hell do you think you are, bumping into him like that?!" a few girls said coming next to him. My red face soon went pale. "U-Um s-sorry," I said quietly. "What was that?!" a girl said coming close to me. I felt my heart beating fast. "G-Get away from me. You'll get hurt if you come any closer," I said. "Yeah, like I'll get hurt," she said laughing with the other girls. She grabbed my hair and pulled me closer. I felt a sudden sharp pain in my hand and I pushed her away into the other girls, knocking all of them done like bowling pins. I looked at my hands and ran away as fast as I could, hiding behind the school.

Tears started coming out of my eyes. "Why does this always happen? Why do I have this power? What's wrong with me?" I said in between sobs. "You okay?" someone says. I turn around and it's Brandon. "Y-Yeah. I'm kind of used to it," I said, rubbing my eyes. "That was one strong hit. That was almost inhuman," Brandon says. "I get that a lot," I said, blushing a little. "You know the Panda Hero has that kind of strength. You wouldn't happen to know who she is, right?" Brandon says. He looked me dead in the eye like he always did.

When we were little, Brandon and I were close. We always played together at the local zoo. He always found me playing with the pandas in their cage. "You sure like those pandas, Penny," he said. "Yeah. They are just too darn cute! I can't help myself from playing with them!" I said hugging the newborn babies. They were always my favorite playmates. Brandon jumped into the cage and bent down next to me. "They like you a lot, too. I wouldn't blame them," he said with a smile he always wore just for me. "Thanks!" I said happy to have a friend. "You know, I bet they call you a Panda Hero," he said jokingly. "Panda Hero? You're so funny, Brandon!" I laughed. Sometimes I wonder how we ended up separating. He is always surrounded by people who love him. He has a family and is great in so many other things than I am. Despite all that's happened to us, I'm glad he's happy.

"W-What about you? In gym, you're very fast like the Black Cat. Do you know who he is?" I asked. He chuckled and held out his hand to me. "Sharp as ever I see. You have to learn how to keep your powers in check, Penny. If this keeps happening, who knows what'll happen," Brandon said. "It's harder than you think. All you have to do is slow down and cut you nails twice a day. I have to keep people away from me," I sighed. Brandon and I are different than most people. We are cursed by these spirits that control us. Brandon's curse is called the Black Cat. He is strong, fast, and quiet, the perfect assassin. My curse is the Panda Hero. She is one of the most dangerous spirits. The Panda Hero has a short temper and if she was a regular human, she would by on Death Row in no time. Because of this, I have a hard time controlling her. Even though she's in my body, she's the one controlling me. Brandon walked in front of me. "Panda Hero, I ask of you please, take better care of yourself," he said. He took a step back and held out a bag of opium. My mind suddenly went blank and I took it. The Panda Hero loves opium. She doesn't take orders from anyone unless you give it to her.

Suddenly, I came back. "I'm guessing she's going to protect you more," Brandon chuckled. "If you keep giving this to me, I might die younger than I'm supposed to," I said. "No you won't. The Panda Hero's taking it, not Penny Hiroson," he said. "She's using my body. If I die, she might possess someone else," I said. "Not true. The spirits use people who they know are strong enough to have them. You're probably the strongest out of all the cursed people since the Panda Hero gets out of hand quite frequently," he said. My mind went blank again and a deep voice came out of my mouth. "You want to start something, Cat?" the voice said. It was the Panda Hero. She never backs down from a fight. "Easy, Panda. This is exactly what I mean. Control her, Penny," Brandon said. I came back and my face was red from embarrassment. I never liked it when Brandon had to lecture me about the Panda Hero. The Black Cat is calm, but is ready to attack an enemy at the right moment. He has it easy, I don't.

The school day ended quickly and I say goodbye to Brandon. It was sunset by the time I was back at the shack. I took off my skirt and shirt and laid down on the ground in my underclothes. I released all tension in my body and closed my eyes. My heartbeat sped up and I felt blood pumping through my veins. My eyes quickly opened, but I wasn't the one to open them. It was the Panda Hero. She stood up and put on a yellow short sleeved shirt and dark blue shorts. She ran her fingers through my long brown hair that reached the bottom of my calves. She put on a panda hat that was nearby on the floor and wrapped a sky blue scarf around my neck. I made those for her when she first appeared so the people who knew about the curse would know who is using my body at the moment. The Panda Hero zipped up my ankle high boots and walked out of the shack. She found my scooter against a tree rode it through the neighborhood to a field circled by power lines. She gently put her foot done and placed the scooter on the ground.

I heard static and white noise from radios that never played and women in bunny girl outfits who were prostitutes walking down the street looking for their next customers. She waited in the center of the field, waiting for her opponent. We recently got a letter saying to come here to fight a team of baseball players who were supposedly the strongest people in the city. City folk are strange and try to be the best at everything. After a long wait, there was a smoky haze in the air. The Panda Hero moved the scarf around her nose to prevent herself from inhaling the smoke. They were here. The Panda Hero picked up the scooter and it turned into a metal bat. All cursed people have a special ability. The Panda Hero's is turning something into anything else.

She is held the bat in her left hand as the team slowly emerged from the smoke. There were five boys who looked like they were in middle school. The Panda Hero chuckled at her opponent. "You send me a letter to fight and I get some weaklings? This shouldn't take long," she taunted. One of the boys hid behind another. "It's really her, the Panda Hero," he whispered. A boy chuckled and stood in front of them. "I'm your main opponent, the pinch hitter of the team. We will remain the strongest in the town," he said. "Whatever," the Panda Hero said as she covered her mouth, yawning. The boy ran towards her and she swung her bat, hitting him underneath the jaw. He fell on his back unconscious. Another boy looked angry as he ran towards her. She jabbed the bat into his stomach, knocking him on his back. "So long to our killer liner. This won't end well. We should go," the shy boy said. The third boy ignored him and grabbed a stick. He ran towards her and the Panda Hero swung the bat towards his hands. He released the stick and fell to his knees, clutching his wrists from the pain. The fourth boy pulled a slingshot from his pocket and grabbed a rock on the ground. He aimed towards the Panda Hero and released the rock. She caught the rock and flicked it back at him, hitting him in the eye. He fell and the last boy was shaking. He looked at the other boys on the ground and ran off. "I'm guessing he was the pinch runner," she said. She used her incredible speed to get behind the boy and chopped his neck. The boy passed out and laid almost lifeless on the ground. The Panda Hero examined the boys and saw the boy with the slingshot was dead. She turned her bat into a cart with a wagon attached and put him in the wagon to carry back to the shack. Not only was the Panda Hero a drug addict, she was also a cannibal. I never told Brandon because that would mean I am a cannibal, too.

She rode to the shack and my "neighbors" stared at her and the dead body. "The cannibal brought back dinner," one man said. I'm glad they don't know the Panda Hero is me. Not a lot of people like the Panda Hero, but they still go to her for help. They say the Panda Hero is just a tramp who loves drugs and people. She arrived at the shack and started a fire to cook the fresh meat. The Panda Hero picked up the boy and dropped him next to the fire. She put her left hand on the cart and turned it into a knife to cut the boy up.

Soon, a car rolled up near the shack and she hid behind the tree where I hung up my wet clothes earlier that morning, still holding the knife. A man in a suit walked over towards the fire and she put the knife near his neck. "I'm guessing you're the Panda Hero?" he said. "What if I am?" she said. "I was sent her to get you for someone important. Please come with me," he said. Two men came from behind and dragged her to the car. She tried to get away, but the men were too strong for her. I was scared for her since she's not afraid of anything. What is going to happen to us?


	2. Come Clean

"Who are you?!" the Panda Hero shouted at the man in the suit. "I am a messenger. There is nothing to be afraid of, Miss Hero," the man said as he entered the car. The Panda Hero glared at the man while the other two held her arms behind her back. "If it is possible, may I speak to your master?" the man asked. "There's no way in hell I'll let you!" she shouted. "Panda Hero! Please let me speak to him. I'll be careful, I promise," I said. Since we share a body, whatever I say when she's in control stays between us. She sighed and I regained control of my body. "I am the Panda Hero's master, Penny Hiroson. Who are you?" I asked. "Hello, Miss Hiroson. Like I said before, I am a messenger. I am taking you to see Mr. Sullivan. He requested we bring you and the Black Cat to him. He wants you to find all of the cursed people throughout the world for him in return for a home to call your own. Judging from what we saw, you'll need it," the man said. "Wait, let's go back to the beginning. You want me and the Black Cat to find other cursed people for a house?" the Panda Hero came back and glared at the man. "Exactly. He will tell you the offer in more detail when we get there, so please make yourself comfortable. It will be a while until we get there," he said. The Panda Hero gave me back control and I nodded.

I heard quiet taps on the roof of the car and looked out the window to see it was raining. It was calming and I soon fell asleep, but not for long. The rain fell down and woke my dreams. I was grateful for the rain. I dreamt of a castle without sadness with me and friends I have yet to meet. It seemed like that day would only come when the earth, sun, and stars aligned. The thought of it doesn't seem perfect. As much as I would love it, I can't help but think that if it does happen, I'll become someone else. I spent my whole life alone and independent. If I have friends, what would I become? It would feel like trying to fit a square into a circle if I tried to stay me. Lightning struck and the thunder woke me completely. The rain came down hard. I could barely make out anything outside of the car. I want to scream. I need to get out of that car. I'll lose my sanity if I'm in there any longer. Suddenly, the car stopped and the door opened.

"We're here, Miss. Hiroson," the man said. The Panda Hero took control for about a second and turned the knife that I still had in my hand into an umbrella. I opened it and walked out of the car. I could barely see the large mansion in front of me. The man led me inside and I closed the umbrella. "Welcome to my home, Panda Hero." A man walked towards me in a suit similar to the messenger's.

"I am Mr. Sullivan. Please follow me," the man said. I nodded and followed him to a room with many bookcases and a table in the middle of the room with three chairs. One of the chairs had Brandon. "Hey," he said. "Hi. I'm guessing he told you what's going on?" I said as I sat next to him. Brandon nodded and Mr. Sullivan sat down in front of us. "The Panda Hero and the Black Cat are known for their super human strength and bravery. I am aware there are others like you and I would be pleased if you could find them for me," Mr. Sullivan said. Brandon and I exchanged glances. "Why do you need the cursed people?" I asked. "Simple. You might not know this, but the country is in need of incredibly strong people like yourselves. I am searching for others. If you accept my offer, I will give you one of my homes for you to live in with the other cursed people. Everything in that home will be at your disposal. Sounds good right?" Mr. Sullivan said. A man searching for strong people is giving us a home because we're cursed? It sounds like he's trying to imprison us. "Sure," Brandon said. My eyes widened and locked on him. "What?" I said. "Doesn't it sound great? We could live together with other people like us! That's a great deal," he said. I sighed and nodded. "Great! I'll have one of my servants drive you there immediately," Mr. Sullivan said as he walked out of the room. "What the hell are you doing?!" the Panda Hero shouted. "I'm sorry. Don't you want to see the other cursed people? I want to meet them," I said. "No I don't. I hate them," the Panda Hero said. Her hatred was so strong, it made me feel sick. It felt like my skin was shedding. I was freezing and sick to my stomach. Brandon knelt beside me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I just need some fresh air," I said.

Brandon closed his eyes and went on his hands and knees. "Get on," a slightly lighter voice said. It was the Black Cat. My face turned red and I got on his back. Even though he ran out of the mansion at light speed, I didn't feel him move. I sat against the hard bricks of the mansion taking deep breaths. I felt the wind against my skin and started feeling better. "Does it feel different?" Brandon asked. I shook my head. The Black Cat can sense the area is different than our home. The mansion was closer to the city, so he sensed the difference. "We should go out here more," I said. He looked up at the raining sky and agreed. Mr. Sullivan walked outside. "Your car is ready. Are you?" he asked. I nodded. Brandon reached out his hand to me and I took it. We walked hand in hand to the car and our new lives.


	3. Grow Up Blah Blah Blah

Brandon opened the car door and let me inside first. The inside was all black and the seats were made of leather. Brandon sat down next to me and the door locked. The car started moving and I started shaking a little. Am I really going to live in a real house? When my parents were alive, the closest thing we had to a home was a motel room we used on our so called vacations close to the city.

I guess the Black Cat sensed my shaking because after a little bit, he held my hands. "You know, Penny, we could have a lot of fun when we're home alone," he said. I felt my face heat up but luckily the car was dark so he wouldn't notice. "You would. You can text your friends on your mobile phone. I have no friends or phone to use." I die a little inside whenever I think like this. "You can still have a lot fun in your bedroom singing loudly and out of tune like you do," Brandon said with a smirk on his face. "I don't sing out of tune!" I replied. He chuckled and I tried to look out the window. The car stopped and a man in a black suit opened the door.

I walked out and the biggest house I had ever since was only a few yards away. The house was so captivating and I could tell the Panda Hero was amazed. The house was a few stories high and a pretty shade of light pink. Vines were on the walls and made the house look mysterious. "Welcome to your new home, Miss Hero, Mr. Cat," the man said. I couldn't move so the Panda Hero took control of my legs and walked towards the mansion. With each step, it got bigger and bigger. Brandon followed closely behind me, admiring the beauty of the home. The front doors opened and two young women in maid outfits greeted us.

"Welcome, master and mistress. Please come in. We have a lot to do to prepare you for dinner," they said in unison. One of the girls took Brandon and the other to me to another room. It was large and black with white spots on the walls and the floor. "This is your room, mistress. I hope it is to your liking," the maid said. "It's wonderful!" I said happily. There was a large bed against a wall that was black and white. "Is that a real bed?!" I asked pleased. I ran on the bed and jumped on it like a child. "Please try to grow up, mistress. Someone of your kind should not act like a child," the maid said. I stopped jumping and sat on the bed. "Now let's fix you up," she said. The maid had me try on many black and white dresses, but I feel strange wearing them and I ended up back in the Panda Hero's outfit. After that, she went into a drawer of a dresser and took out a brush. The girl sat on the bed behind me and started running it down my hair. "I would give you a sensible haircut, but you look better with long hair like this," she said. I remained quiet as she brushed my hair until there were no knots and was soft like a bed of moss. She walked out of the room and brought a box of make-up. She applied too much black eye shadow and lipstick on my face, but I never wore make-up before, so I didn't do anything. "All done," she said, handing me a mirror. I gasped as I saw my reflection. I looked like a human panda. I gave her back the mirror and walked out of the room, trying to hold back tears so I wouldn't ruin her hard work.

"Penny, Penny." I stopped when I heard someone calling my name. "Penny, Penny." There it was again. No one was in the hallway and no doors were opened. I started walking and I heard my name again and again. The Panda Hero covered my ears for me. "I can't hear you! I'm not listening! Stop it!" I shouted. I started running and opening doors to find an exit.

Finally, I opened a door that led outside in the pouring rain. I spun in circles and let all my problems wash down the drain along with the rain. It felt so good on my face and I forgot about the make-up.

"You shouldn't be out here," a voice said. I stopped spinning and saw Brandon at the door. He ran and got me out of the rain and into the house in two seconds flat. I was drenched and the make-up was completely gone. I looked at Brandon who was in a black suit like the men who work for Mr. Sullivan wear. "You look nice," I managed to say. "Thanks. Now let's make you looked beautiful," he said. The Black Cat ran around me in circles for a few seconds and I was as dry as a desert. "Thanks," I said. "We have to go to the dining room. Someone is there to meet us," Brandon said. He grabbed my hand and we walked to a room at the end of the hall. "Who is it?" I asked. A man opened the door and there was a young women sitting at the dinner table in a gray lab coat and glasses. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and underneath the lab coat was a green tank top and blue shorts that looked exactly like mine. "Hello, Miss Hiroson," she said with a suspicious smile.


	4. This Big World

"Hello, Miss Hiroson," the lady in the lab coat said. I felt a little scared, but the Panda Hero was only one comment away from showing her fangs. "H-Hello. Who are you?" I ask. She stands up and walks over to me. "My name is Doroka Miamoto. I will be living here as well to research the cursed," she said. The word research added to my fear. What is she going to do to me and Brandon? I felt Brandon tighten his grip around my hand. "It's okay. She wants to observe us, nothing more," Brandon finally says. I sigh and feel slightly better. "I am only here to help you. I can track down other cursed people if you want me to," Doroka said. My eyes widened. "How?" I ask. Doroka chuckled under her breath since my question was so stupid. "Their curse gives off a strange energy that I can find. You two have it as well. I locate the energy and we get another test subject," she answered. Brandon looks at me to reassure me. "Let's eat," he says and brings me to the table. He sits down next to me and a man gives us a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Brandon starts eating it and I stare at my plate. I haven't had a chance to eat this very much. I am usually never hungry because the Panda Hero eats her victims. I can tell she's upset since it's not human because now my stomach is turning inside out. "Should I take you to the bathroom?" Doroka offers. I shake my head and start to eat. It's simply delicious. I keep eating until there is none left and Doroka stands up.

"If you wouldn't mind, please come with me to the lab." Brandon stands up and takes my hand. We follow Doroka down a long hallway and into a large door. It's very dark inside, but I can see computers and many machines I know I shouldn't touch. We stop at a machine with a tube the size of me. "This is a simulation machine. It can recreate an area where a cursed person is. Try it," Doroka says as she hands me what looks like glasses.

I put them on and enter the machine. The door closes and I can't hear a word Brandon and Doroka are saying. Suddenly, everything turns black and I'm scared. I'm about to close my eyes, but then I see a beautiful place. "Penny." I turn around and see a girl I feel like I've seen before. The girl looks about ten years old. She has long, bright red hair in a ponytail and wears a black jacket. Her shirt is white and black and her shorts go down to her knees. She has the strangest pair of roller skates on her feet. They are purple and black and have strange signs on them. "Remember me?" the girl says. Wind blows on my face and I shut my eyes. When I open them, I see birds in the sky. "Wow," I say. I turn and I can't find the girl. I lift my head to look up at the sky and the wind blows again. With it, I hear a piano. I turn and now I'm not outside anymore. I'm in a dark room with the girl playing a piano in the corner. She looks at me and smiles. "Are your fingers on the keys playing for me?" I ask. She nods. "When things get tough and it's hard to believe, be strong," she says. I look at her and slowly walk towards her. "You're halfway there," she says. The Panda Hero stops me. "Don't give up. Everything's alright, Panda Hero," the girl says. She gets on the piano and stares at me. "The best things are yet to come and every day is full of magic," she says mysteriously. I hear the piano play again and then everything goes away and I see Brandon and Doroka.

The door opens and I jump out of the machine to hug Brandon. I have no idea why, but I feel safe in his arms. "What did you see?" Doroka asks with a pen and notebook in hand. "I was outside with a red haired girl I think I've seen before. She definitely knew me and then she started playing a piano," I say. I blush feeling stupid. Doroka and Brandon looked at each other with wide eyes and then smile. "You saw her too," Doroka says and runs to a computer. "It's definitely her," she says and a picture of the girl comes up on the screen.

"Rachel Garrett, the Rolling Girl. She is very fast and her special ability is teleportation," Doroka said. "Yeah, it's her." Brandon said. I stayed silent and stared at the screen. I think I know her, but at the same time I don't. "Let's find her right away," I say. They look at me and I cover my mouth. "You sure are determined," Brandon says. "I guess I got it all from you," I say, blushing a little bit. He takes my hand again. "Let's get ready." We walk out of the lab and down the hallway. "Did you hear that song? It was sounded like it was from some sort of paradise and that scenery really helped," I say excitedly. "Yeah it was," Brandon says. I look at him and hug his arm.

"I'm so grateful I have you in my life. I know I can be strong and follow my dreams," I say. "Oh, and what dream might that be?" Brandon asks. I stop and look at him. "My dream is to find all the cursed people, of course. Isn't that your dream, too?" I say. He pauses for a moment. "I have a different dream in mind," he says, tapping my nose before walking again. I stared at him until we got to my room. "Are you gonna give up once we leave?" he asks. "I will not give up no matter what," I say. He chuckles. "Good." We were about to go in until we heard Doroka running down the hall.

"Wait! I forgot to give you something!" she said. I see two small syringes in her hand. "I made this for you! It gives your cursed form a uniform so that others know who is in control! It's really cool!" she says. She grabs my arm and sticks the syringe in. When she takes it out, I feel a little dizzy while she gives it to Brandon. "Let your curse in control," she says. I saw Brandon's black suit disappear and in its place was a short sleeved black shirt, black pants, and black cat ears and tail. I let the Panda Hero in control and since I was already in my uniform, my panda hat appeared on my head. "Wow!" I say. Brandon looks at me. "Now we don't have to get ready," he says. Doroka hands him a GPS. "This is where the Rolling Girl is," she said, pointing to the screen. "Are you two ready?" Doroka asks. We nod and head towards the exit to find a new ally.


	5. Rolling Girl

Brandon and I started our journey through the woods and looked at the GPS Doroka gave us. On it was a grid with a blinking red dot which was moving at a fast pace. "We'll never catch up to her. By the time we get to where she is now, she'll be long gone," I say. While I'm trying to think of a way to get where she is, I notice Brandon looking around the forest. He bends over and picks up a few small twigs. "Penny, can you make this into some rope?" he asks, handing me the sticks. "Will you?" I ask the Panda Hero. A light engulfs the sticks and a long rope is in its place. "Now can you turn that into a bike?" Brandon asks pointing to a large tree that must have fallen over from last night's storm. The Panda Hero snickers like she does when she gets a challenge and did what Brandon asked. A shiny black bike was in place of the broken tree and dragged it over to Brandon. "Is that all your majesty?" she asked condescendingly. "Yes, thank you for your services as always," Brandon said while bowing before me.

He takes the rope from my hands and ties one end to the handle bars and the other around his torso. "Get on." His voice deepened which meant that was the Black Cat giving me an order. I nod and when I get on I ask why. He just looked over his shoulder and handed me the GPS. "This is why," he says before running at full speed. I clung onto the handle bars for dear life and even with the Panda Hero's strength it was hard to hold onto. I managed to lift my arm high enough for me to see the GPS. Another blinking dot appeared moving even quicker than the Rolling Girl's. It must mean we were catching up to her. I looked over Brandon's shoulder and saw a small village. The village and the Rolling Girl appeared to be on the same spot on the GPS.

"Slow down!" I yell. Brandon abruptly stops and sends me flying over the handle bars and him. Luckily the Panda Hero helped me land on my feet like a ninja. "Nice fall," the Black Cat says. I ignore his statement and tell him we're in the village where the Rolling Girl lives. We ran to the village and saw it was filled with sickly looking people. Most we're very skinny from malnutrition and others had bruises and cuts all over them. The village was a total wasteland. Brandon seemed disgusted by what he say while I just remember how my neighborhood looks. While trying to find the Rolling Girl, I approach an old woman who looks well enough to talk to.

"Excuse me, do you know this girl?" I ask the woman, holding up a picture of the Rolling Girl. She squints for a moment and then looks at me. "Aye. 'Tis the strange girl who never speaks and scratches away at 'er head like she got flies in it," the woman says. "Do you know where she is?" I ask. The woman looks to her right and points to an ally. "She rides those ugly purple skates in that ally way over there. Be careful of the vicious monsters called children who pick on the old wrench," she says. I nod and walked down the street. Brandon was waiting by a tree, away from the people. "I can tell these people treat her cruelly," I say.

We turn a corner and I spot a child with orange hair doing summersaults in the middle of the street. I run over to her and sit her up properly. "You should do that," I say while rubbing the dirt off her face. She gets a good look at my face and smiles like a kid on Christmas. "It's you! I knew you'd come! I knew the girl found my dream would come for me! I just knew it!" she screams and hugs me. Brandon looks at her carefully and grabs her arm. "Look at all these cuts!" he says. Some of them were still open and blood oozed out slowly. "It's no problem. I'm used to it. Though I probably won't get any more now that you're with me!" she says. She cuddles her head into my chest and I can tell she's upset. Her words were light and are gone into the air. The amount of pain she must have gone through is a problem.

I push her off and looked at her. "Why were you rolling?" I ask. She looked at her skates sadly now. "It gives me peace. Every time I do, I feel it gives meaning to the words I say. When I roll with my eyes open, the colors overlap each other and I'm in my own world. When I roll with my eyes closed, everyone's voices mix in the air and I can't tell what they're saying which is good most of the time," she says. I feel the same way whenever I have those dreams about having lots of friends. "You know, there is a mansion not too far from here where you'll fit right in without any pain. Would you like to come with us?" I ask. She gives me the same look as before and nods. "We know you have a special power. Can you tell us about it?" Brandon asks, curious about the Rolling Girl. "The Rolling Girl is a somewhat strong spirit that likes to lay low. These skates I always wear are the source of her power. Her special ability is teleportation. Oh, and by the way, my name is Rachel!" she says.

"My name is Penny and my spirit is the Panda Hero. Her special ability is transforming things and she is very aggressive," I say. "My name is Brandon and my spirit is the Black Cat. His special ability is speed and he is also lazy," Brandon says. "Now that we're all acquainted, let's head home," I say. Brandon and I begin walking but Rachel stops us. "I can teleport you there. Let's go!" She grabs both of our arms and in the blink of an eye, we're in the mansion with Doroka there to greet us. "We're home," the three of us say.


End file.
